Sheriff Laws
by TheHalfDrunkMonkey
Summary: Law Number 8 Pizza toppings are not an acceptable thing to have a wolf fight over. Law Number 21 Super glue is not an acceptable way to silence Stiles. Law number 18 If you steal food off the sheriffs plate you can't whine if he stabs you with a fork.
1. The Begining

**Okay guys this is my first FF so don't burn me too bad. I love Teen Wolf, it's like an addiction to me. This is a Sterek story but it's more from the Sheriff's point of view. Don't give me that look. You know the sheriff needs more attention. Anyways I hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own Teen Wolf. If I did every one would walk around in their underwear.**

Over time rules are created and enforced to create order out of chaos. The 'Sheriff Laws' were created because having more then two teens in the Stilinski household could turn disastrous very easily.

Sheriff Law Number 1 - Don't scare the man with the gun.

He'd taken the 6-6 shift at the station and was so glad his day was over. He'd spent hours dealing with harassive drunks and the crazy cat lady that was sure there were aliens eating her babies one by one. He really, really just wanted to go home, find food and relax before bed.

Instead he'd pulled up to a brightly lit house with music blaring and several cars out front. Was Stiles having a house party? It turned out that no Stiles was not drinking with a bunch of under aged teens from school. He was however standing on the back of the couch cheering and egging on the three males in the middle of the living room.

The sheriff stopped frozen in shock, seeing Scott and Jackson held in a firm headlock by a laughing Derek Hale. He watched his son launch himself off the back of the couch to land on the ex-fugitive's back sending all four of them to the floor.

Stiles gave a victorious shout. "I WIN!"

The sheriff came to his senses and hollered at the teens. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

There was a split second of still before he watched five teens scramble between Derek and his raised gun. The music cut off and Danny stuck his head around the corner.

"Um. We can explain Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles was shaking in nervous energy. "Can you put your gun down dad?"

He held still for about three seconds before Derek started undressing. The sheriff looked scandalized and lowered his gun in confusion. The teens moved and in Derek's place was a beast of some sort.

He woke up ten minutes later with a massive headache. Two hours and another demonstration from Scott later and he was a firm believer of werewolves. Damn rap music ruining kids these days.

Sheriff Law Number 4 - Boys and girls sleep in separate rooms.

It was early one Friday morning in January and the sheriff decided to tell Stiles it was a snowday. He'd opened the door expecting to see at most two teens asleep in the bed. That was not the case. To his utter amazement they'd managed to fit all seven of themselves on the bed and fall asleep.

Danny, Derek, Scott, and Jackson were smashed together on the mattress. Stiles was laying half on Derek's back half on Danny's chest. Allison was sleeping on Scott's chest and Lydia on Jackson's back. The 'humans' were under a fuzzy blue blanket. As cute as they all looked he wasn't comfortable with girls sleeping next to boys.

"Guys?"

Derek was the only one to move as he turned to squint a the sheriff. "Mr. Stilinski need help?"

He shook his head at the sleepy Alpha. "No. Just came to say it's a snowday."

"Kay."

"Derek?"

The man twitched his head to show he was still listening to the sheriff. "Mmh?"

"I know you guys are pack but in the future the girls sleep in the guest room." The pack head just nodded before he shut the door.

He got home around 1 a.m. and stuck his head in to make sure there were no girls in Stiles' room. He gave a huff of laughter at the sight that greeted him. Danny, Jackson, and Scott were a tangle of arms and legs on he bed. Stiles had made a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor and was laying on top of Derek's back again fast asleep. At least there weren't any girls in the room. Aside from Stiles.

Sheriff Law Number 15 - If the pack sees Stiles about to do something stupid stop him.

The second weekend of February the sheriff got a call telling him he needed to come sign the release paperwork for Stiles. He didn't know why his son was even in the hospital. When he walked inside the first thing he saw was Scott wilting under the murderous gazes of both female pack mates and Derek Hale.

"What happened? Where's Stiles?"

Lydia turned to answer him. "He's fine except for a few stitches. They're helping him get dressed right now. He went out on the ice and this idiot just let. Even though Derek had just told the rest of us the ice was too thin."

"He needs stitches?" He was confused.

Allison looked away form Scott to speak. "He caught the ice on his way down. Cut his temple pretty deep."

He sat in a chair next to the wall. "Who got him out?"

"Derek. He heard the ice crack and dove in after him."

They watched as he sank into himself and rubbed his face stress showing in his body language. "I let him hang out with you freaking wolves because I trust you to keep pack safe. If you see him doing something stupid stop him. I can't lose my son. He's all I have left."

Scott looked miserable. "I'm so sorry."

The door opened and both girls shot off towards Stiles.

"I'm fine don't-"

Lydia grabbed his face and turned it to see the stitched. "Oh thank god. You were bleeding so much I though it was so much worse."

He pulled her hands away with a quiet sigh. "Can somebody please just drive me home."

"Let's go." Derek was walking towards the exit.

Sheriff Law Number 23 - If grades drop weekday sleepovers stop.

He didn't know if he should be concerned or not. Stiles had always been a straight A student. He was bright and always whipped through his schoolwork. But he wasn't sure if that was the case for the other teens that half stayed in his house.

When they'd stayed over from Friday night to Thursday morning the next week he made up his mind. He'd never seen any of them do their homework and he didn't want to be the cause of failing grades.

"Guys pause your movie for a minute. We need to talk."

It was just the six teens today and they turned to watch him.

"I'm going to be the serious parent right now and tell you to keep your grades up. I haven't seen any of you do your homework and if you're going to stay here on weekdays you need to. I don't want to have that talk with any of your parents."

Lydia turned to smile a smile on him. "We do our homework while we wait for the guys in lacrosse practice."

Stiles nodded at him. "We do ours as soon as we get home. Besides Derek already told us to do our homework because he doesn't want to have the 'My entire pack is dropping out of high school' talk with you."

He huffed and they went back to their movie. Two weeks later he got a call for Melissa saying Scott's grades had gone from D's to B-'s. Maybe he didn't give Derek enough credit.


	2. Wise Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

Sheriff Law Number 17 - Stiles is not to be duct taped to anything. No matter how annoying he is.

Mid June Stiles' boss had called the sheriff in worry. Stiles hadn't shown up for work, hadn't called in, and wasn't answering his phone. He called his son only to go straight to voice mail. He only started to worry after Scott told him he hadn't heard from Stiles all day. He radioed into dispatch, told them he needed to go home for a little while and walked through the house looking for his son.

After half an hour of searching with no results he went to plan D. Call Derek. "Is Stiles with you?"

The reply was hesitant. "No sir."

That was bad. "Do you know where he is?"

"No sir I haven't heard from him today."

Crap. "Can you come use some of your werewolf tracking skills and help me find him? His phone is off and his jeeps in the driveway."

He heard a car start on the other end of the line. "I'm on my way."

He was willing to over look the various traffic violations the young alpha had to have racked up to get to the house in six minutes.

They walked into the house together and Derek turned to look at him. "You said you looked?"

"Yes but I can't find him. Is he here?"

He received a nod as Derek walked up the stairs. He understood why he hadn't found his son when Derek opened his bedroom closet. Stiles was completely immobilized and duct taped to the back of the closet door. He looked like a silver mummy and had a strip of tape over his mouth that Derek was trying to peel off.

"Ow ow stop!"

Derek pulled back to look at him. "What do you mean stop?"

"You're pulling my lips off."

"Well what am I supposed to do Stiles?"

Stiles was silent for a few seconds. "Go get Lydia's hairdryer and melt the glue."

Derek scowled. "For all of it? That will take forever."

"Just for my face. Then you can just cut me down."

Ten minutes later he waddled towards the bath room asking for them to find some goo be gone. Lots of goo be gone.

It took two hours and almost three bottles of orange liquid before Stiles was free of adhesive. He called his boss and explained the situation to the man they could hear laughing on the other end of the line. When the sheriff came back that night the entire pack was sitting in his living room.

He stopped to look at them. "Duct tape is unacceptable."

Danny and Jackson had the decency to avert their eyes.

Sheriff Law Number 2 - There is an entrance fee.

It's one thing to feed a rabid teenager. It's entirely another to feed a pack of rabid teenaged werewolves. That is something the sheriff learned by balancing his checkbook and realizing he was spending a small fortune on snacks.

He found a large old pickle jar and wrote 'SNACK MONEY' on the side. Derek was the first one to see it on the counter and put money inside. Derek pretended nothing had happened and the sheriff pretended he hadn't just seen the 'Big Bad' drop a fifty dollar bill inside the glass.

The next shopping trip he found a list and almost three hundred dollars in the jar. He laughed because only teenagers and pregnant women would have gummy bears, beef jerky, marshmallow fluff, and pickle flavored chips on the same list.

Sheriff  
>Law Number 11 - Never do anything you don't want to explain to the paramedics.<p>

Not a week after Stiles got the stitches in his temple removed the sheriff got called at work by the hospital again. This time when he strode in Scott, Jackson, and Danny were suffering under the glares of both girls, Derek, and the church pastor. Clearly what ever happened was in violation of law 15.

"What happened _now?_"

From the looks of it Derek was physically restraining Lydia from harming the three males. Allison turned to answer him instead. "Apparently these three idiots decided to let Stiles sled off the church roof."

He groaned and fearfully asked. "How bad was it?"

"He broke his wrist and dislocated his shoulder."

He eyed the religious leader for a second. "If you could just turn away for a moment Pastor Smith?"

"Oh look at the pamphlets on the dangers of teen pregnancies." He strode towards the counter and the sheriff cuffed all three teens upside the head.

"I swear to all that is unholy I am going to kill you three!" He hissed and went to sign the paperwork with Melissa.

The pastor left after telling them he wasn't going to press charges for trespassing because stupidity was punishment enough. Derek drove a loopy Stiles home with the girls while the boys received more death threats from the sheriff.

Later that night when they were eating dinner he turned to Stiles and asked what the paramedics had to say.

Stiles blushed and looked at his plate. "They laughed at me."

He nodded sagely. "If you don't want to explain yourself don't do it."

Sheriff Law Number 6 - Sheriff laundry and 'pack' Laundry do not mix. Ever.

Not many things embarrassed the sheriff anymore. Really most things he could brush off. But a teenaged girl's thong. Yeah. That wasn't toeing the line. That was like Sasquatch skipping right over the line and kicking him in the face.

It was one of his off days and he was being semi-domestic but the living room could use a good vacuuming right about now. And if he thought about it he hadn't cleaned the gutters out in a while. When Stiles got home with the rest of the pack the kitchen floor had been mopped the windows cleaned and all the rooms had been uncluttered. He pulled Stiles aside and asked if he could sort the laundry out.

A few seconds later there was a loud cackle and Stiles stuck his head back out. "Guys we have to keep our laundry separate from my dad's because he scared of thongs."

Needless to say the sheriff grabbed a beer and hid in his room for the rest of the night.

A week later he heard movement in the laundry room and poked his head in. Stiles was sitting on top of the dryer folding laundry while Derek was putting in a new load to wash. He snorted and walked away pretending he hadn't just seen the most masculine man he knew putting a pink polka dotted bra in the washing machine.

**Oh My God. What The Hell Is That? Oh wait it's a giant smile. I can't believe how nice you guys are. This has been up less then 24 hours and I got so many nice reviews. Not to mention three of my favorite authors commented. **

**I would like to say that Derek Laws did inspire the name but the content is more from some of the trouble I've been in with my friends. Ten points to Slytherin in you can guess which ones really happened. **

**Also I'd like to say that this will have more chapters I just have to many blurbs to make it a single chapter story. Plus I still have to type it out... and I'm lazy.**


	3. Slap Happy Pappi

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

Sheriff Law Number 21 - Superglue is not an acceptable way to silence Stiles.

The sheriff was really getting tired of getting calls from the hospital while he was at work. Derek's eyes had the occasional red flicker and he made no move to stop Lydia from beating the crap out of Jackson with her clutch purse. The red head was ranting and he understood what happened after a few seconds.

"- he's not invincible you idiot. It doesn't matter how annoying he is you do not put superglue in someone's mouth. Ever. It's toxic and you made him have a panic attack. I swear to god I'm going to kill you Jackson!"

He sighed and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Lydia that's enough."

She looked between him and Jackson before hitting the jock once more and sitting down with a huff. After a few minutes both werewolves sat up heads turned to the side.

"Go home and stay away from Stiles until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand me?"

Jackson gave a quick nod before speed walking to the exit. He followed Derek and Lydia around the corner where Stiles was getting instructions from the doctor. Derek handed Lydia his keys and she went out to the car with Stiles.

He turned to listen to the sheriff speak. "Don't leave him alone with the boys."

Stiles was eerily quiet over the next few days. The sheriff had been walking past his bedroom door when he heard him speak for the first time in a week. It was a conversation between his son and Derek.

"- why not?"

"Because you're scared. Until you make that decision with a clear head my answer is no."

"That's not fair you turned Jackson when he was still afraid."

"And I regret doing so. Me changing you will only make it worse. They will tear you to pieces if they know you'll heal."

"I'll be strong enough to fight back."

"No Stiles. I'm done talking about this."

"Well I'm not."

"Then I'm leaving."

"Don't. Please, I'm sorry."

The sheriff stopped eavesdropping after that. He felt bad enough already. He was just worried about his son. It was still another two weeks before he saw Jackson back at the house.

Sheriff Law Number 3 - Carpool

After coming home three days in a row to find six cars outside his house the sheriff decided they were just being obnoxious. He gave them a five second look before speaking.

"You need to carpool because I hate parking in front of that crazy cat lady's yard."

After that there were never more then three cars in front of his house and he always had a spot in the driveway. He counted that as a success.

Sheriff Law Number 16 - Mandatory 'family' dinner every other week.

The sheriff worked a lot. All the time. After three months of the 'kids' in and out of his house he did genuinely care what was going on in their lives. One Sunday when he got off work around four he ordered six large pizzas of all types with breadsticks and hot wings on the side.

After the pizza boy delivered the food he called the 'kids' down for dinner. It was like a stampede as they ran down the stairs and tripped over themselves to reach the table. He laughed.

He learned many things while they ate and talked. Derek was having the Hale house rebuilt. Danny was going to culinary school when he graduated this year. Jackson got a full ride athletics scholarship. Stiles could graduate his junior year if he took two extra classes.

Thursday two weeks later he got off work early and picked up enough Chinese food to feed a small army. They had dinner as a 'misfit family' again. It became an unspoken law that they have dinner together every other week. Sometimes they cooked, sometimes they ordered in. They always had smiles. The sheriff was okay with that.

Sheriff Law Number 8 - Pizza toppings are not an acceptable thing to have a wolf fight over.

He'd gotten home around eight one night and knew it was going to be a long night. He heard glass shattering and a cry of pain as soon as he opened the door. The sheriff ran in on a three way wolf fight between the betas. There was glass from the plasma screen T.V. everywhere. The shell was being pushed off his son's back by the girls as he watched. There was an ungodly roar from beside him and all the betas hit the floor crying out in pain.

Derek shoved past him with a murderous glare. "Is anyone hurt?"

Allison's voice was panicked as she spoke to the two men. "I think Stiles is. He pushed us out of the way when the T.V. fell."

He gave a feeble thumbs up from his spot on the floor. "I'm good. Just need a minute."

The sheriff leaned against the wall with a tired sigh. "What happened?"

Derek pulled Stiles off the floor as Lydia explained. "We were thinking about ordering pizza and they were arguing about toppings. Then Jackson and Scott wolfed out and went at each other."

Allison sat on the couch and pulled Stiles down next to her. "After they broke the table Danny tried to pull them apart and they both tagged him. We were on the floor like Derek taught us when they threw Danny into the T.V. Stiles shoved us out of the way so it wouldn't land on us. They you got here."

Derek snarled while he lifted Scott and Jackson off the floor. "Go get the broom and clean this mess up. You guys are paying for that T.V."

They shot out of the room in fear as Danny was sitting up. "Can you pull the glass out of my back?"

After Derek was done with Danny Lydia spoke in her 'bossy' voice. "You have to do Stiles too."

Stiles huffed. "I'm fine."

Lydia gave a look. "You're bleeding on me. You aren't fine you stubborn mule."

"Tyrant."

Danny carried a few pieces of the table outside while Derek drug Stiles into the kitchen followed by the girls.

The sheriff laughed at the conversation he could hear.

"Stop it Lydia!'

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST TAKE YOUR SHIRT OF STILES!"

"GO AWAY SHE-DEVIL!"

There was a tearing sound and a squawk from his son. "YOU CAN'T JUST CUT A GUYS SHIRT OFF DEREK!"

He heard Danny snicker next to him. "THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID LASTNIGHT STILES!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR MOM HAD THE SICCORS DANNY!"

"YOU WOUND ME!"

"YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE PORCH YOU STUPID MUTT!"

The sheriff just shook his head and ignored the shouting match between the pack as he ordered pizza. Might as well follow law 16 while they were all here.

**I'd like to say thanks for all of the nice reviews. They made me smile.**

**Those of you who guessed were right. Duct taped happened. We taped my friends little brother to the back of a door and left him there for a few hours. He just fell asleep.**

**As for the sledding... It wasn't off a church roof. It was off our house into an eight foot snow drift. Besides do any of you even know how hard it is to get on a church roof. The staircases are usually behind a locked door. Not that I'd know or anything...**


	4. Ru Paul Will Be So Jealous

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF.**

Sheriff Law Number 7 - Scott Allison and Jackson are not allowed in the kitchen without supervision.

He would much rather get calls from the hospital then hear his address being given to the fire department over dispatch. He flipped a bitch, turned his lights on, and sped home to see black smoke coming out of the first floor windows. Allison Jackson and Scott were all on the front lawn hacking on hands and knees. Stiles wasn't.

He ran inside toward the smoke and saw Derek trying to smack the flames out of his shirt while he drug Stiles out of the kitchen. The sheriff smacked the flame out as fast as he could and Derek lifted Stiles off the ground. They made it out the front door and onto the grass right before the fire fighters rushed into the house.

The EMTs were at Stiles' side in a second putting an oxygen mask on him and trying to get his vitals. Just as they were about to lift him off the ground and onto the gurney his eyes flew open. He knocked one of the medics to his ass with a panicked uppercut, threw the mask off, and rolled away. Derek grabbed him and the teen looked around franticly before he realized everyone was out of the house.

"Allison."

"Stiles what?"

"Allison got burned. I had a panic attack. I passed out. Help Allison."

Derek let him go and he shot off to the brunette. He helped the medic to his feet with a tired sigh.

"He has one nasty punch."

"He runs with a pack of rabid teenagers. Necessary evil."

He watched Allison bat away the EMT's hand with a glare. "Mr. Stilinski will you please tell them to leave me alone? I'm fine."

"Let them see your arm Allison."

She rolled back her sleeve to show red blotchy skin. "They got me out before I even knew what happened. It's just a little burn."

The medic checked her over while the sheriff filled out paper work for the ambulance. A few minutes later they left and he was filling out a report with the kids and the fire fighters. God it was going to be a long day.

The fire truck left and parents were called. The Argents were the first to arrive and Chris was enraged. "Get in the car Allison. I told you hanging out with them was dangerous."

"Dad-"

"Now." He stomped over and grabbed her hurt arm yanking her up.

Surprisingly it was Stiles that reacted first. With a nasty right hook he sent the second person to their ass that day. "Let her go."

Helena ran across the driveway to help her husband up and turned to Stiles. "It is our right to take her home. We are he parents Stiles."

"Then be a good parent and listen. He was hurting her." He pulled back Allison's sleeve to show the burns.

The sheriff stepped forward with a sigh. "I'm going to have to ask both of you to calm down. Your daughter setting my house on fire has nothing to do with werewolves."

"What are you talking about Stan?"

"Don't pay dumb. What happened today was an accident and if these three hadn't been here both your daughter and my son would be in the hospital covered in severe burns or dead."

It was silent for a few second before Helena laughed. "I can't believe you set the sheriff's house on fire."

Derek just sighed and shook his head. "To be fair it was a group effort. Scott and Jackson helped too."

Stiles just sighed and ran a hand through his 'slightly longer then a buzz cut' hair. "I'm sorry I punched you."

The man just rubbed his jaw. "Where did you learn to throw like that? Last time we clashed you were a wimp."

"I run with a pack of rabid animals and a few werewolves- OW!" Allison's hand made a resounding thwack as it connected to the back of his head. "I told you she was rabid. OW!"

He ducked away from the other brunette. "Every Argent I've ever met has caused me bodily harm."

"Don't slander my good name Stiles." The Argent matriarch had her hands on her hips.

"You tried to break my hand with a spatula!"

"Well I told you to stop filching cookies didn't I?"

"It was a compliment to your cooking skills. Something Allison clearly did not inherit. OW!" Allison's ballet flat connected to the back of his skull. He curled into a ball on the floor. "I'm sorry. I love your blackened hockey pucks of pan fried chicken. Please don't hurt me anymore." After a few seconds he crawled to sit against the garage door with the other teens.

"Oh dude your mom is mad." Jackson was giving Scott a worried look.

The woman pulled up in the beat up sedan with a frenzied expression. "You are in so much trouble Scott." She walked past them into the house.

"Melissa don't go in there."

"Shut up Stan. I have to see if I'll need to take out a second mortgage to pay for this." She came back with a look of pure exasperation. "You can't figure out that it's a bad idea to let two jocks and a tomboy loose in a kitchen, but you can keep the fact that you're a pack of werewolves from everyone? What is wrong with you guys?"

It was silent for a few seconds before Derek looked at Scott. "You told your mom?"

"Derek I was best friends with your mom in high school. I babysat you when you were little. You don't think I can put two and two together to find five? Besides, Scott howls in his sleep." She sat on he porch steps with a sigh.

"My parents don't know and they're about to pull up."

After a long talk with the Whitmores it was decided that their housing company would start work on remodeling the kitchen in the morning. Free of charge. A few minutes after they left Lydia and Danny pulled up at the same time.

"I'm really sorry. I was with my dad."

"Me too my mom had the car."

"It's cool apparently Scott's mom has known the entire time."

Lydia shrugged. "Then I can say this out loud. Stick to cold food Allison. Like sandwiches. Guys love sandwiches. And all the guys we cook for don't mind eating raw steak."

Stiles looked worried. "I don't want raw steak."

"We wouldn't cook for you Stiles."

"And you aren't a guy." Lydia said with a smirk.

Stiles hung his head in shame. "I'm going to go jump off pride rock now."

"Oh come on Stiles it was funny."

"No it wasn't you're a terrible friend Lydia."

"I'm sorry Stiles. You're a man. A manly man. A lumberjack."

"Shut up Lydia. Go find me a dress and some heels. Dad, I'm dropping out to be a drag queen. I'll call you in the morning after I wake up from a night of binge drinking and doing blow off some dead guy's back."

The sheriff looked at him for a few seconds. "Well, you do have the cheekbones for it."

"Derek. Next time Allison's cooking leave me in the fire. OW!"

**Thank you for the nice reviews. They are a giant confidence booster. **

**Alright so a few things need to be said. I know the sheriff's name and Mrs. Argent's name have yet to be reviled but I decided to use names that I like for them. Also I like the idea of Ms. McCall knowing with out being told. **

**Yes I know there is only one law in this chapter. It was my favorite to write so its longer then the rest of them. I'll try to put up another chapter today but no promises. I do actually have a life outside of FF surprisingly enough. **

**Last thing Thanks giving is in a few days. I have to leave on wednesday to stay with family and won't be back home until saturday at the earliest. I don't think I'll have this done by wednesday but I'll try to take it with me and upload it when there is free time.**


	5. Return Of The Shirt

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Teen Wolf**

Sheriff Law Number 20 - Summer jobs are mandatory.

Two weeks into summer the sheriff was ready to kill. Every time he came home from work law 22 had to be enforced. Every day he had off law 10 was broken. During one of their 'family' dinners he made up his mind.

"I want you all to get jobs. I just want you out of the house for nine hours a day. Because right now, I want to kill you."

Four days later Derek was the last to find a job. The young alpha came in during a movie covered in grease and oil. He grunted at them and walked up the stairs where they could hear the shower start. He came back down twenty minutes later in the infamous blue and orange shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Danny gave lascivious smile. "Oh hey Miguel." Everyone turned to look at Derek before Danny smirked. "That's not really your color."

Derek lifted his shirt far enough to show his belly button and then went into the kitchen to raid the cabinets. The sheriff had the next day off while the 'kids' had work. He didn't know who Miguel was but he was okay with that.

Sheriff Law Number 9 - All arguments are to be taken outside.

One coffee table three T.V.s and a recliner chair into the new year and the sheriff was tired of shopping for new furniture. Regardless of the fact that he wasn't paying for any of it.

Jackson and Danny had been in the kitchen bristling over something or other. He slammed the wooden cutting board on the counter and caused them both to jump.

"Take it outside boys."

The next day Scott and Derek had were snarling over pack decisions in the living room. He threw the T.V. remotes and smacked them both upside the head. They looked at him with wide eyes and he pointed to the backdoor.

It took a week before all the fights started outside. The sheriff just figured wolves learned faster then dogs.

Sheriff Law Number 22 - Pack destroys the house pack cleans the house.

The sheriff's house hadn't been in perfect order since his wife had died eight years ago. Sure he was domestic enough to keep it tidy but neither he nor Stiles know what dust rags and furniture polish were for. They didn't mind a little dust here and there. The house just lacked a female touch.

The first time he'd come home to a disaster area he nearly had a conniption. Somehow Jackson Scott and Stiles had created a mess in every room. He just stood there by the front door in shock.

How the hell did they get the house to look like a tornado had run through it? And why the hell were there mouse traps stuck to his wall?

"Oh my god. What happened in here?" He looked to see Allison standing next to him with a horrified face.

He just shook his head and carefully made his way towards the living room stepping over the lego house in the middle of the hallway.

The boys were playing Mortal Kombat so he used the remote to turn the T.V. off. "What the?"

The three boys turned around to see his angry expression. "Clean the house up. Now." He must have scared them because they scrambled to their feet and the house was clean an hour later.

Alison had even pitched in and dusted.

Sheriff Law Number 18 - If you steal food off the sheriff's plate you can't whine if he stabs you with a fork.

Derek Hale may have been the alpha but he wasn't immune to being stabbed in the wrist with silverware. Big bad or not the Sheriff will cause bodily harm to anyone who steals the last bite of steak off his plate. It was almost comical to see the wide eyed look of shock on the black haired man's face.

A week later Jackson got V8ed when he stole on of the sheriff's coveted few curly fries. He just stood there with confusion in his eyes.

It was Lydia that made them realize no one was safe. She'd reached for a grape in the sheriff's fruit salad and cried out in shock when he hit her knuckles with the back of his spoon.

"I didn't even touch it yet!"

He eyed her for a second before going back to his breakfast. "It was a preemptive strike."

Instead of just letting it go the red head snatched the grape before the sheriff could react and popped it into her mouth. She thought she was safe and gave a victorious smile. That was not the case. The sheriff launched his spoon across the room and hit her square in the forehead. She swatted Jackson and Scott when they laughed at the spoon shaped mark that was still there half an hour later.

Sheriff Law Number 5 - One cup of coffee is reserved for the sheriff or else.

The sheriff doesn't mind that he comes down at least three times a week to a kitchen filled with teens looking just as haggard as he does. He just ignores them and their grunted communication as he goes about his morning routine. He doesn't ask for much in the mornings just a cup of coffee and an English muffin. Two small things that make his day a little easier to start.

When he came down to get ready for his second double shift in two days he found the coffee pot empty for the second time in two days. He gave a frustrated sigh and refilled the tank. In a moment of spontaneous revenge he sprayed the five teens loitering in his kitchen. Their shocked faces were worth it.

For a second.

Until Stiles ran into the room ignorant of the wet tile. If human bowling was an Olympic sport the sheriff was pretty sure Stiles would be a gold medalist. Not even werewolves were immune to Newton's first law of matter. A Stiles in motion will stay in motion until acted upon by an outside force. Like a wall.

Stiles' feet shot out from under his body and he slid across the floor taking out all five teens. Danny was the last one to go down and there was a nasty crunch as his knee pinned Stiles' arm. Needless to say the sheriff called in late to work and drove his son to the hospital. Stiles stayed home from school with a blue cast on his arm. The sheriff guessed teenagers weren't the only stupid ones.

He came home around 2 a.m. to a silent house and one extra car in the driveway. He went to the kitchen to find something to eat but stopped short at the new coffee maker sitting on his counter. It was a ten cup fill tank.

He went up to check up on Stiles and found him Sleeping on top of Derek's back with a teddy bear under his cast arm. Some things never changed.


	6. Big Bad's Sleeping Habits

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

Sheriff Law Number 13 - WWE wrestling is forbidden. Even outside.

The sheriff had been too shocked to pay attention to detail while law 1 was being made. And when law 9 was made he didn't think to specify. He had just been tired of the house being destroyed. Then again it might not have made a difference. Stiles had really poor impulse control and whether or not he wanted to admit it Stiles was usually behind most of the trouble. He was allowed to be biased because Stiles was his son. The rest of them were just the town riff raff that used his house like a cheap motel.

One Saturday evening he heard a loud crash, swearing, and Stiles cheering like a mad man. He was a bit worried when he heard his son shouting. "USE THE CHAIR!"

He made it to the back door in time to see Scott launch off the porch and body slam Jackson into the grass. He couldn't get the door open in time to tell them to knock it off before they used some 'werewolf magic' to launch themselves back towards the porch. Stiles barely scrambled out of the way as they landed on top of the glass table and shattered it sending glass everywhere.

He heard a quiet frustrated sigh from beside him and turned to watch as Lydia whipped out her phone.

"When are you coming home? We need your credit card again. The three idiots broke the outside table."

There was a quick pause before she snickered. "No. Scott, Jackson, and Stiles. They decided to play WWE Smack Down."

He couldn't hear the words on the other end of the line but the tone was definitely panicked anger.

"Whoa now Papa Wolf. I know Stiles doesn't always think things through but he's not stupid enough to fight with a werewolf. He was just the card girl."

She turned to him after she hung up with a smile. "He says he'll be home in fifteen minutes so you should start looking for a table online."

He didn't stop her as she swatted the three males with the broom and demanded they clean up the mess. He was too busy smiling because they thought of this house as their home.

Sheriff Law Number 14 - Girls wearing skirts use the front door.

He needed eye bleach. Or brain bleach. Maybe both. He didn't know. If seeing teenaged girls thongs in the laundry was like Sasquatch. Then this was like Cthulhu. Like Cthulhu cartwheeled across the Grand Canyon and pimp slapped him across the face with every slimy tentacle.

He'd gotten that goddamned rope ladder so the wolves would stop scratching up his siding. Since werewolves seemed to be incapable of using the front door. But this was too much. He turned off the engine and sat back with a groan.

He'd have to get the garage door replaced. He was glad he'd been driving his SUV and not the cruiser. That would have been worse. And way too embarrassing to explain. His door was pulled open by a worried Derek and Stiles.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I was pulling up and I saw something move. Lydia was on the ladder in a skirt. I ducked my head and drove through the garage door."

He rubbed his face and ignored the laugh that didn't belong to his son. "Look my dignity is entirely gone so I'm going to go gouge my eyes out with dull rusted spoons and drink myself into a coma. Can you guys take care of the groceries and call the repair guys for the door? Please?"

A week later at a law 16 dinner Lydia apologized to the sheriff. He nodded and set a stack of keys on the table. "I know you guys use the window out of habit and sometimes out of need when it's late and the doors are locked. But teen girl's panties are not something I'm comfortable with. Not even Stiles'."

There was a loud squawk from the A.D.D. teen. "That was below the belt dad."

"Of course it was Stiles. We were talking about underwear."

The sheriff just huffed as Lydia picked up a key and put it in her pocket with a smirk.

Stiles stabbed his spaghetti viciously. "I hate you both."

Sheriff Law Number 10 - Don't wake the sheriff up before 10 a.m. on his day off.

The sheriff would have never guessed that werewolves got up early in the summer. It wasn't a fact you picked up in your 'Werewolf: A How To' book. He only got about six days off a month and he liked to use those days to sleep in and relax.

With werewolves in the house and Lydia (on some sick twisted level he was glad she'd shot Stiles down because he'd never be able to handle being related to that hellion) that never happened. He was woken up, sometimes before eight, by a stampede of wild animals running down the stairs. And kept awake by the general teen ruckus that seemed to occur when ever there were more then two teens together.

After an entire month of this happening he stomped down the stairs in his bathrobe with a scowl. His angry snarl made the six teens stop and turn to look at him. "If you wake me up before 10 one more time I swear to god I am going to beat you into unconsciousness and nail you to the basement floor. I'll barricade you in with mountain ash and a freaking sofa if I have to. I just want you to be quiet."

Allison actually looked scared as he stomped back upstairs. He passed Stiles' open door and looked in to see a half naked Derek facedown on the bed chuckling. "Thank you."

The sheriff scowled again and walked into his room to go back to sleep. The next time he woke up he was going to smack Derek in the face with a brick for not controlling his pack. Lazy fucking alpha.

Sheriff Law Number 19 - Girls take Stiles shopping so the men can watch football.

The sheriff loved football. He never got to watch football. Stiles was too distracting for it to be enjoyable. He was surprised when he came home one Sunday to find the boys making a small spread of snacks.

"What's going on?"

"Football."

"It's not very fun with Stiles in the house."

"Oh don't worry we sent him to the mall with the girls."

"Mind if I join you boys?"

"It's your house Mr. Stilinski."

He helped carry food in and sat down with a beer to watch kick off. It was the best time he'd had watching football since he was in college. Despite Danny and Jackson rooting for the wrong team. The Broncos sucked.

They were in the kitchen preparing steak and potatoes for dinner when Lydia, Allison, and Stiles tumbled through the front door laughing. Stiles went shopping more often after that.

**Anyone else happy that the cast is headed back to Atlanta today? Yeah me too. **

**Few things need to be said. The next two chapters will be shorter. They will also be the last chapters. They are one law each and I wanted to focus on the topics individually because they are important to me.**

**Secondly, yes I have a Sterek playlist. That was not a joke. I have NIN, HIM, and AvS in the mix. And some Duran Duran. Guess what song. It has songs which are not all appropriate to listen to without head phones. Trust me. Shut Up by Sin with Sebastian, Tralala by Gunther, and Gay Bar by Electric 6 all came on one after another. My Ipod was on the speakers and my 70 year old super Christian aunt was standing next to me.**

**Lastly, I'm very thankful for all of you who have read this far into my fic. I was nervous about putting it up because this is the internet and people are rude about half the time. You guys have restored a bit of my faith in humanity as a whole because you have been nothing but kind. I think I would have regretted not putting this up.**


	7. Absolutely Perfect

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

Sheriff Law Number 12 - One day a year the pack is not welcome in the house.

At the end of June Danny called Derek in a panic because Stiles' phone was off and the house was pretty much on lockdown. The ladder was gone the doors and windows were locked and the blinds were all closed. There was a piece of paper taped to the front door with a simple message. 'Go Away.'

Derek told him to go get everyone in the suburban and come pick him up from the newly finished Hale house. When he pulled into the driveway Derek made him move and drove across town to the cemetery. They walked past twelve graves with the name 'Hale' on them and kept going. He stopped them in front of a granite headstone.

Elizabeth Maria Stilinski

May 3, 1971 - June 23, 2003

A Beautiful Soul That Will Always Be Remembered

Allison and Lydia both had tears in their eyes. "We didn't know."

"He's good at taking care of everyone else but he doesn't like to ask for help. That's part of what makes Stiles, Stiles." Derek's voice was quiet as he spoke. They stood there silently for over an hour before they left.

The next morning Stiles drove to the flower shop and got a giant bouquet of cosmos, white roses, and pink lilies. He walked through the cemetery with his eyes on his shoes. When he looked up at his mother's grave he let out a strangled cry. There were six bouquets resting together with a white piece of parchment. He set down the flowers and picked up the paper with shaky fingers.

Dear Mrs. Stilinski,

You don't know us but we know your son. You would be so proud of the person he's become. He is the sweetest, kindest, most caring boy we've ever met. He is so smart and loving. He really has helped us all so much. Every problem we've ever had he's found a way to fix it for us. We're ashamed to say we've all hurt him in someway or another. He still stands beside us proving how amazing he really is. He is so strong. We are honored that he considers us friends. We love him. He is absolutely perfect. We wish you were here to know your son.

Sincerely,

Derek Lydia Danny Allison Scott Jackson

He sank down to the grass and cried.

That was how the sheriff found him two hours later. He didn't understand until Stiles held out the paper. He read it and crouched down next to his son. He pulled him into a tight hug and whispered. "They are right about everything in that letter Stiles."

The teen nodded and got up after a few minutes to give his parents their privacy. The sheriff came home about midnight and checked in on Stiles. There was a nest on the floor with the seven pack mates dog piled together, Stiles in the middle of the mass of bodies. It was a blatant disregard of law 4 but just this once the sheriff would let it slide.

**Yes I know this is in several different view points. I only wrote it this way because if it had been purely from the sheriff's POV the emotions wouldn't have been shown the way I wanted them to be. This is the only way to make it bittersweet.**

**This one was harder for me to write. The topic is painful. I've just spent five minutes trying to word my thoughts correctly and it's not happening so lets move onto something else.**

**I was asked if I plan to post more work here. My answer is that I'm not really sure yet. I don't have anything even close to being ready yet. But I do have a few ideas I'm working that would be fun.**

**About the Sterek playlist. I'll put it on my tumblr and leave a link in my profile for you lot.**


	8. The End?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

Sheriff Law Number 24 - The sheriff isn't stupid

Sometimes he wondered if he came off as judgmental to the 'kids'. They never told him about the hard things. Sure the four wolves had come home in tatters, covered in blood and told him another pack had gotten too close to their territory. But they didn't talk to him about the things he thought they would trust him with.

Even though he knew Stiles wanted to be turned Stiles never actually told him. He'd learned by eavesdropping. He knew a lot of things from observation. Not by being told. He was the sheriff it was his job to notice. It still made him bit sad though.

He'd noticed how protective Derek was over Stiles. Noticed how Stiles was almost always near Derek. Hell Stiles slept on Derek's back half the time. He wasn't blind.

It was about a week before Christmas and he was running his circuit down Main Street when he'd seen Derek and Stiles walk out of a shop. Derek had leaned down and kissed Stiles softly before putting an arm over his shoulder as they walked down the street together. He hadn't said anything about it when he saw them later that night.

They'd made plans for everyone to come over around 11 on Christmas day. The sheriff hadn't wanted Derek to be alone on such a big holiday so he asked Derek to come to their Christmas Eve family dinner. The Alpha had hesitated for a second and then nodded.

They'd been talking over their customary Christmas spaghetti when they started giving each other quick glances. He set down his fork with a sigh. ""One of you move so you can hold hands under the table like normal teenagers."

Stiles had just gaped at him for a moment. "What it's not like you guys are _sneaky_. You sleep on top of him like 90 percent of the time. And kissing on Main Street is not very discrete."

"You knew?" Stiles had the look of a cornered rabbit on his face.

"Of course I know. You're my son. You didn't say anything so I didn't ask. I just kept waiting for you tell me but you didn't."

"I um… It's just that you took the whole werewolf thing so well. I didn't think I'd get that lucky again."

The sheriff ran a hand over his face with a laugh. "I would never be upset over something like this Stiles. You are my _son_."

"I know that." Stiles rubbed a hand over his hair and refused to look up from his plate. "It's just you know… Danny's dad walked out when he told him. I was afraid."

"Short of eating orphans." The sheriff's eyes flicked over to Derek involuntarily as he spoke. "There's not much I'd judge you for. Besides it's sort of a relief for me."

Stiles was looking at him with his head tilted to the side. "Really."

"Until I figured it out I was afraid you'd go off to college and knock a bunch of girls up."

Stiles gave a snort. "No way dad. Lydia shot me down so hard they had to scrape me off the ground with a _snow_ _shovel_. Girls are scary. I was planning to be a creepy hermit until Derek decided sucking my face was more fun than trying to 'wolfhandle' me into walls. Or trees. Or jeeps. _Especially_ jeeps."

"Wait. So _Derek_ made the first move?"

"He decided that my awkward incessant rambling was either adorable or so annoyingly frustrating that he'd do anything to shut me up. Then he kissed me. It was romantic… I think."

The sheriff laughed for a few seconds before giving them another stern look. "Seriously though. Stop the mushy looks. It's bad enough with Scott and Allison. Don't add to it."

He almost choked when Derek gave him a small genuine smile after Stiles moved to sit next to him.

The next morning when everyone come over and settled down Stiles passed out the gifts the pack had put under the tree. The five teens made nervous sounds and glanced at the sheriff when Stiles plopped down into Derek's lap.

"You told your dad?"

"No my dad told us to stop making Scott and Allison faces."

"What?"

Derek gave a small snort. "The sheriff isn't stupid."

Stiles was getting impatient and fidgety. "Can we open presents now?"

The sheriff leaned away from his son. "Go ahead."

Less then two minutes later Stiles was sitting in the middle of a Christmas explosion. He stuck a bow to his crotch and leaned to whisper in Derek's ear. The other three wolves groaned.

"That is seriously the _lamest_ pick up line _ever_ Stiles."

The sheriff looked at the two boys for a second and pointed to Stiles. "That is a present you need to take home before you unwrap."

**I thought it was best to end this on a humorous note. When I think of pack this is what I see in my head. Christmas. Because that's when my entire family is stuck under one roof and everyone gets drunk and plays stupid games. That's how my 'pack' is. And that's how I see the wolf pack.**

**And no one in my family has _ever_ done the whole bow on nads piece. e.e**

**About the last chapter. I cried while writing the entire thing. That chapter was actually what caught me up so much. I had this written until law 12. It took me almost two weeks to write that law. I am both happy and sad. The fact that it made people cry means that I got the emotions across correctly. Losing someone hurts. I'm sad though that there are people who know that it hurts.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed again. I know I'm terrible at replying to you guys. I'm kind of (really) socially awkward. I'm not trying to be rude.**

**HalfDrunk**


	9. Blind Man's Joy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

Sheriff Law Number 27 - Don't play matchmaker for the sheriff.

He really did wonder why Stiles was making him dress up so fancy if they were just going to their usual pack dinner. It was of course at one of the nicer restaurants in town but still, did he really need the tie? He didn't really have the energy to fight with his son on this one. Besides, maybe he'd see Stiles in some nice dress clothes for once. It would be worth the stupid tie if he could see that.

His phone rang and he picked it up checking the caller I.D. to see that his son was calling him. "Hey Stiles."

"Hey dad. We're running a little late the suburban got a flat. Hurry up and leave so Ms. McCall doesn't have to wait alone."

"I'm leaving right now. I just have to put on my shoes."

"Are you wearing the tie?"

"Yes Stiles I'm wearing the stupid tie."

"Sweet. I'll see you when we get there."

"Alright kiddo, bye."

He hung up and went downstairs slipping his shoes on before leaving the house and driving to the restaurant. He pulled up and saw Melissa getting out of her car. She waved at him and waited while he parked so they could walk in together.

The host was smiling as they walked in. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it should be under Hale."

"Right this way."

They were led towards the back and seated at a small table with only two places set. The host walked away as a waitress walked over and took their drink orders.

"I feel like we've been set up."

They both laughed and decided to enjoy the evening together. After all it was on Derek's credit card. It would be just plain rude not to eat the lobster.

After two hours and then some in each other's company they finally called it a night. He smiled and asked Melissa if she'd like to go to dinner with him again sometime. He left with a smile and went home to find the entire pack sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"So? How was it?"

"It was nice. We're going out for dinner next weekend so you can stop setting me up on surprise blind dates."

Stiles bumped knuckles with Scott and sat back in Derek's lap.

"That reminds me, we had the lobster. It tasted sweet, like vengeance."

Derek just snorted and went back to his book. The sheriff threw his tie at Stiles and walked upstairs to his room with a small smile.

Sheriff Law Number 31 - The Sheriff reserves the right to send anyone to their room. Even Derek.

Derek was usually one of the best behaved males in the group. The sheriff had really been wrong about him last year with all the murders. If he had known Derek even a little bit he would have known that Derek was like everyone else. Life had thrown too many things his way and he was just a little broken.

Some days he really couldn't help but want to throttle the guy. Derek surprised him sometimes and did things that made him question the safety of everyone in the general vicinity. It was never anything specific sometimes Derek just freaked out and went off. Watching Derek flip out was like watching a tornado tear through things leaving a wake of disaster behind him. Or it was like watching a three year old throw a tantrum. A sharp, snarly, frowny, glowy, tantrum.

The first time Derek broke the T.V. was not the first time he'd had a hissy fit. It was probably the fourth or fifth. The sheriff had already been fed up with another Law 15 violation and he lost his cool. He marched over to the young alpha and grabbed him by the ear.

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOUNG MAN! GO TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOU CAN BEHAVE LIKE AN ADULT."

He pulled Derek along behind him until he reached the stairwell. He pointed with a frown. Derek looked like he was going to argue so he grabbed the ear again and started walking up the stairs. Three steps up and Derek was walking past with his shoulders slumped.

"Stay in that room until you can act your age."

He walked back down the stairs to see the Lydia and Allison laughing quietly.

"Something funny you'd like to share?"

"You just sent our alpha to his room. It was just too much. We didn't think it was possible for anyone to boss Derek around."

"Aside from Stiles that is."

They went back to cleaning up the mess while he went and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Danny was supposedly shopping with Stiles for pants that he could easily wear over his brand new boot cast. The other boys were probably hiding for a while before they went to get food for everyone. That was fine with him. He really just needed some quiet time. With only the girls home he could relax a little.

About half an hour later Derek came down and apologized to all three of them before leaving. The sheriff wasn't sure if he would come back until he heard some one kicking at the door. He opened it to find Derek carrying a T.V. He moved aside and let the other man carry it inside and start setting it up.

Scott and Jackson cam in carrying Philly cheese steaks for everyone and Danny was carrying a loopy Stiles on his back. When everyone was settled in at the table Lydia gave a wicked smirk.

"The sheriff sent Derek to his room today."

Stiles had a barely there expression on his face. "Did you go into 'Super Alpha Rage Mode'?"

"Almost." Derek refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"What do you mean almost?"

"He grabbed my ear and marched me halfway upstairs." Derek's cheeks were the faintest of pink that got darkened every second no one replied.

Stiles gave a loud snort first and everyone else burst into laughter. And then of course, Stiles drooled on himself, which made everyone else laugh harder.

Today may have started off slow and had a sketchy middle but this was on his list of okay endings for any day. Family, laughter, great food, and a blushing Derek Hale made for a nice bonus.

**Well I thought last chapter would be the end but this is clearly not the case.**

**I have returned with a small gift of humor (at least I think it's funny) because I've had small bursts of inspiration. Don't let your knickers get all twisted in anticipation for coming chapters. I think the updates will be few and far between. Hopefully this makes you smile as you read it. That has been my goal with this entire fic with the exception of the dreaded chapter 7. My goal for that was to make everyone to feel at least a small tingling in their nose and a lump in their throat.**

**I'm glad to have readers like you and I hope you enjoy,**

**HalfDrunk**


	10. Disney Ain't Got Shit On You

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

Sheriff Law Number 63 - The sheriff loves his children.

The sheriff and Melissa were never surprised to see a pack member on their porch or in their living room. Scott had gotten an apartment with Allison and Stiles had moved in with Derek, but the pack still showed up randomly at Scott's childhood home. Mostly it was just someone trying to find comfort in the familiarity of one of the houses they found a family in. Sometimes it was to check in on the sheriff and make sure Melissa was taking care of him. Sometimes it was for advice. Melissa never stayed preferring to let her husband deal with pack matters.

The sheriff was getting older, Stiles was 23 and not everyone form the pack lived in Beacon Hills because of college. Upon getting home from a dayshift Stan Stilinski was met in the living room by a slightly flustered Lydia. She was having a hard time looking at him and try as she might she couldn't get any words out. After a few minutes she just started crying and he pulled her into a hug.

"You can tell me anything."

He pulled her to the couch and sat down next to her while she tried to calm herself down. Half a dozen tissues and two false stops later she was able to take a deep breath and speak.

"I didn't invite my father to the wedding. I wanted to ask you to walk me down the isle. You've been a better dad to me then he ever was. If you don't want to walk me down the isle I understand but I really wanted you to do the daddy daughter dance with me."

He just pulled her closer and set his feet up on the coffee table. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm sorry it's okay if you don't want to-"

"Lydia. You are part of my family. I love you. You should know I would do anything for you." He kissed her forehead and held her as the tears started again.

A month later he stood outside the door to Lydia's dressing room. He was calm and collected as she opened the door but he thought for a second his heart might have stopped when he saw her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

She really did. Her sleeveless floor length cream colored gown looked amazing. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun and a veil connected to a tiara sat on top of her head. She looked like a princess. In his eyes she was.

Once the bridesmaids and groomsmen had walked into the church to stand beside Jackson he held out his arm for Lydia to take. He looked down at her on the first step.

"We love you. All of us love you."

"I love you too."

He looked back up as they walked through the door and started down the isle to the alter. Jackson looked dazed as he caught sight of his bride. Allison and Stiles were beaming at their pack mate. Even Derek had a happy smile on his face.

There was no way to describe the ceremony it was beyond perfect and words would never do it justice. He stood next to Melissa and Lydia's mother all three of them crying on some level. Their babies were growing up and moving on.

Everyone headed for the reception and he just laughed at the enthusiasm of the pack. When everyone found their seats he stood by the sidelines and watched as Jackson spun Lydia around the dance floor. He'd never seen them look so happy. When the first song faded off he stepped forward to take Lydia's hand. He waltzed across the floor with his surrogate daughter who was back in tears.

"I hope you are crying happy tears."

"I am. I promise. I've never been happier in my life."

He handed her back to Jackson and danced with Melissa while he watched the pack dance together. Scott and Allison were twined around each other swaying in place while Derek was whispering in Stiles' ear as they spun around. Danny was with his current boyfriend Alex dancing slowly to the music. He was so happy this was his family. In his mind he couldn't have done better. Some days he really missed Elizabeth but most of the time he was just happy to have found Melissa and gained a huge family.

Slowly everyone sat down at the tables and food was served. Even though Danny had been the best man it was Stiles who stood up to raise a toast. The Sheriff watched his son with damp eyes.

"I'd like to congratulate Jackson and Lydia. You've been two of my closest friends for almost a decade and I'm so happy that you've finally tied the knot. To Lydia my brilliant, beautiful, official unofficial sister. I wish you happiness and I hope you make Jackson your slave."

He paused to laugh and then continued on.

"To Jackson my meat headed, jock of a brother. I don't think there's anyone better for Lydia then you are. But just in case there is, you better treat her like a princess. Tell her you love her everyday, never make her cry, and most importantly. Always make it known that she is the most amazing woman you've ever met."

He paused to clear his throat and wipe his eyes. Derek set a hand on his back for comfort and he spoke again.

"None of us in our little mismatched family could be happier for you. We wish you all the happiness the world has to give and we want you to know that no matter how far away you end up you will always have a home with us as your friends and family. We love you."

Stiles raised his glass and drank with a number of misty eyed guests. After they ate and the cake was had, and smeared into faces, they danced again. This time Stiles got the first dance with Lydia and they held each other tight.

"I'm glad my makeup is water proof because your speech would have made me a hot mess otherwise."

"It's your wedding day. Everyone would understand."

"Just you wait. I'm going to make you cry on your wedding day as payback."

The sheriff laughed as he videotaped them bickering. He really did love all of his children. Even the crazy ones.

**I was misty eyed the entire time I was typing this. Don't judge me I have daddy issues. Mainly the lack of one. I felt the need to update since there was a mix up a bit ago with the chapters. I thought I'd make it up to you with this. My goal for this chapter was to make you have a tingly nose. Maybe shed a tear. HAPPY TEARS DAMN YOU! **

**HalfDrunk**


End file.
